Black Heart Black Butler fanfic
by Roxy55555
Summary: Ciel is tired of the same old routine ever since he has become a demon, but what could he possibly do when he is supposed to be thought of as dead. One day Sebastian says his family is coming to the manor it seems to spark something in the manor, things seem to change in both good and bad ways in the new Phantomhive manor
1. Chapter 1

[Ciel's POV] Chapter 1:

I can't sleep as a demon, let alone if I was human, with these constant nightmares of past times usually including those months and it seems as if I can feel the pain. Sebastian shows no sympathy but he simply just makes sure I'm okay then leaves me, he's acting like a pouting child who didn't get a toy! But why should I care he is simply my butler and I'm his master for eternity, nothing has changed except we are forced in a different manor that is far from civilization. Something I can't help but wonder is when I will require feeding, I'm sure all demons must have at least one soul or else they will starve so when will it take effect on me? Now days I'm not sure what to do anymore I have no paperwork to finish, I don't need to take school, and I don't have any more dangers; my existence seems useless when all I do is sit around doing nothing.

Suddenly snapped from my train of thought I hear knocking from my study door and Sebastian says "Young master I have your afternoon tea," everyday it's just the same nothing more then him bringing me food then I'm left to do nothing. He sets the cup of tea along with a piece of chocolate cake, that's new...not. I still eat some human food but it's not that pleasing I'd like to know what a soul tastes like, I need some sort of a thrill in my new boring life. "Young master I have a request," Sebastian says catching my attention and I say "Okay I'm listening." Sebastian smirks and says "Since I'm stuck by your side for eternity I'd like my family to visit me at least once, you wouldn't mind if they visit would you? They have heard of you and are very fond of you, I'm guessing it's because of your order to me to stay your butler forever." His family wants to come to the manor, a family of demons, to any normal person that would be quite frightening but because I am a demon it is no threat to me. Messing with the food on my plate I reply "Okay sure just make sure the place is presentable I don't want them coming to a dump."

One question comes to mind at Sebastian's words, how did his family hear of me did Sebastian talk to them behind my back; better yet why would he talk about me when I'm probably a jerk to him. I am the one who put the permanent cuffs on his wrist forcing him to stay by my side forever. Maybe he talked about me before I became a demon, but still why would he brag over me to his family was I something truly great to have possession over. I did have a group of demons fighting over my soul so I guess that is my proof that my soul must have been a true prize to any demon. But here I am my revenge fulfilled but still alive, in a way, as a demon with my demon butler still by my side. I wonder maybe Sebastian deserves a break he has worked so long but I don't think I've given him what he deserved for protecting me through my human years. But he was the one who failed me in the end making me am what I am today, so I'm not sure what to say. Well I should definitely think that over, but in the mean time I guess I should get ready for Sebastian's family.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Sebastian we are here!" I hear a squeaky female voice from my study, ever since I became a demon my senses have become sharper. The same girl says "I want to see the kid I bet he's adorable get him down here Sebby!" Well well it looks like Sebastian has either a sister or a good friend, why she calls him that silly pet name I have no clue. I am curious if Sebastian has siblings is he the youngest or the oldest; just the thought of him having an older brother pester on him causes me to grin. "Young master they are here, could you come downstairs." Sebastian says after knocking and cracking the door open, I stand from my desk and follow him to the staircase. When I reach downstairs I see a girl that looked to be seventeen and what almost seemed to be a twin brother but his features were a bit different. Then there was his parents that I could pick out of the group; his mother has raven black hair along with stunning blue eyes and his father has that same black hair along with Sebastian's brown and red eye color. When I was busy observing the family I didn't even notice that there was a small child with blond curly hair clinging to Sebastian's leg she seemed to be around five, how cute.

"So this is the famous Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian's brother says ruffling my hair, cocking my eyebrow I ask "May I ask what made me so famous in your household?" He chuckles and replies "Ever since the word got out about you becoming a demon and your order to Sebastian making him your eternal butler you became a very known demon in the underworld." That makes me wonder what the underworld is like, is it a torturous place or because we are demons would it not be so bad? I simply reply "Oh," before I'm grabbed by Sebastian's older sister who is giving me a giant bear hug and says "You're so cute Ciel how could someone with such a face of an angel become a demon?" Once I'm out of her hug Sebastian says "Why don't you all introduce yourself to my young master, I'm sure he'd like to know your names." His siblings shrug and his sister says "I am Katarina Sebby's older sister," his brother says "I am Kaiden the oldest sibling," and the little girl says with a smile "And I am Venus, his little sister." His mom says "I am Juniper and this is my husband Dimitri, we are so glad we can finally meet you."

When walking down the many hallways with the whole demon family I could feel a familiar set of eyes on me, but I couldn't bring myself to see if I was right. I just stared at my feet as I walked until we reached our destination, which I believed was the garden they wanted to see. The garden is filled with many different colored roses and many other exotic flowers to complement the look, it truly is a beautiful garden I admit. "Oh what a lovely garden did you do this Sebastian I can't believe what skills you've acquired over time it's un-believable?" Juniper says in a joyful tone. I am still just looking down at my feet, none of this is new to me I've been living in this manor for around half a year now. I drown myself in my thoughts just following the crowd most of the time suspecting none of it's really important, just showing them around the manor.

After awhile it was around time most people would go to sleep so Sebastian showed everyone to guest rooms and me to my own room. Truly I didn't want to sleep I know those dreams would pop up again and I hate going through them all the time. When I dream those dreams I feel the pain unlike any other dream and all my emotions and senses are ten times worse than in real life. When I had my night clothes on I lay in bed my back facing Sebastian and the door and right then the candles were blown out and Sebastian is gone. In my mind I am thinking maybe I should have told him to stay here until I fall asleep but I would just become a burden. I lay there what feels like hours until sleep comes over me and yet another dream takes over.

_~Dream~_

An empty field, no one is there to give any clues or help me out. I reach for my eye patch to call Sebastian but I don't feel it, it's gone. Is this before Sebastian exist or... wait who was I thinking of? I walk around the field clueless and helplessly until I reach a large house. Nobody is outside but I just hope somebody is indoors who could help me out. Approaching the large decorative doors I knock as hard as I can but it comes out very quietly; a man in a butler's attire opens the door and after moments he sees me and has a confused expression. "What are you doing here child are you lost?" The man asks me squatting to my level. I reply "I'm not sure I'm lost, I don't know how I got here or how to get back home." He stands back to his full size and says "Well maybe my master can help you, would you follow me." I nod and follow the butler into the manor.

"Come in," an oddly familiar voice says through the door and the butler opened the door to reveal a man with raven black hair and dull red eyes. He looks up from whatever he was doing and asks "Who is this and why is he here?" The butler replies "He just came saying he is lost and he doesn't know how to get back home," The man's eyes glisten red for a split second and he says "Very well I want him to work as a servant here; he will be provided food and shelter. Now you may go but little boy I want you to stay here." I gulp as the butler leaves and look towards the man sitting before me, why would he force me to work when I have a home? "Come here," he says and immediately I obey walking up to him standing straight and not looking him in the eye.

In an inhumanly fast movement he takes me by the chin and forces me to look up at him causing a shudder to go down my back. Those abnormal red eyes that can change to a lighter tone cause shivers to run down my back and fear to struck my heart. "What is your name," he asks and I reply "Ciel Phantomhive, may I ask why I'm forced to work here when I do have a home?" His eyes turn bright red again and he says "Well Ciel I guess you don't realize that your parents are dead, they died in a fire. You were in that field because I saved you from the people treating you as a slave but made you forget it all. So now you belong to me and you must repay your debt through work and such, you understand that right Ciel?" I felt like bursting in tears but containing them I say "Yes I understand sir." I owe him my life if I was stuck as a slave and truly I have no home so I guess I just will accept my new life style as it is.

When showed to a servant room I see there are five beds but I'm curious why there is five unless there are four other servants in the house. Right before I enter the room three other people come running in a clumsy manor and say "Eh Tanaka who is this little runt?" I look to see a man with frizzy blond hair and a chefs outfit. The butler, apparently Tanaka, says "This is Ciel Phanotmhive and he is a new servant." The same guy says "Isn't he a little young to be workin' here, besides I thought that Phantomhive was big in London or something," I scoff and mutter "It used to be, they probably think I'm dead." A girl with velvet red hair says "And why would anyone think your dead?" I reply "Because my parents died in a fire," She swoons and takes me into a hug repeating "I'm so sorry," Tanaka pulls me out of the maids arms and says "Ciel this is Mey-rin, Bardroy, and Finnian they are all servants as well." I would smile to them but I'm really not in the mood to smile, I'd rather be alone thinking things over. Is this all true?

The next day when I wake up I find a sheet of paper next to the doorway, after getting dressed I go up to the paper to read it to find assignments. Mine are to clean the upstairs rooms and after I'm done apparently I have to report to him. Starting with the first room I find and working my way through the many hallways. I have never worked so hard in my life, I am just a child this seems like a little much just for a ten year old. After working on the many rooms I felt exhausted as I walked to the masters office, I wonder why he wants me to report to him?

Knocking on the door he answers "Come in," and I open the door to find him sitting at his desk, just like yesterday. He continues "So you've finished your work Ciel that was rather quick," What is he talking about that was probably half the day I took just doing that one task he asked of me. I say "Okay you have me now what is it you want?" I just want to go home back to before my parents died in the fire so I can play with Lizzie again and be with my parents again. Aunt Anne! If I could get in touch with her somehow I could escape the life of a servant; I don't want to wake up to that list of paper at the door way. I don't want to do this work that belongs to a man, I want to go back to simple school work by my private tutor. "I have a home I can go to so why should I be forced to stay here, my aunt would gladly take me in." Sebastian smirks and replies "You still owe me, if it wasn't for me-" I yelled interrupting "I don't care about that! I don't care how spoiled I'm being I just don't want this life, now I want to go home!"

He seems taken back by me yelling before straightening himself up again and says "There is another way you can repay me if you refuse to work and live as a servant." I narrow my eyes and say "Okay what is it, maybe I'd be willing to do it," He gestures for me to get closer and I do; he leans in and whispers "Your soul." And his lips brush against my neck causing me to freeze in shock. I stutter "W-what... what are...you?" He replies with a devious grin "If you must know I am a demon." My eyes widen; I yelled at a demon, a demon saved my life. "If you're a demon then why did you save someone like me, a spoiled child?" The demon replies "Your soul it smells so irresistible I just can't seem to contain my soul. Any demon would do just about anything to just taste your soul, even kill which sounds like a lot for you probably." A shiver runs down my spine as his bare hand touches my neck and he lifts my head to meet his gaze. He flashes a sympathetic look before saying "You poor young soul." And right then his lips meets mine and I realize my soul is being sucked right out of me; he is stealing my soul from me.

_~End of Dream~_

I gasp and cling to the sheets from that new dream, it all seemed too real as if I had forgotten it all and the dead feeling I got as he tried to steal my soul. But now my soul is non-existence so nothing like that could happen. That dream is proof I couldn't last a day as a servant no matter if my life depended on it. The way Sebastian acted in that dream was so strange and out of character, but his piercing eyes still caused shivers down my back and fear to strike my heart. That would never change no matter how my life changes. Those red piercing eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

[Ciel's POV] Chapter 2:

I sat there for the rest of the night refusing to go through another one of those dreams; they hurt me mentally and it's causing me to go almost completely insane. When the sun rises I sat up rubbing at my dry eyes and got up, ever since I started not to sleep much I've been up before anyone else in the manor, usually it's just Sebastian here of course. Sebastian enters the room moments later and says "Good morning young master; you are up early today any reason why?" I shrug and say "Just a nightmare nothing more," He helps me into my clothes for the day and we head downstairs for the dining room. That dream was haunting me more than any nightmare that I've ever has, every feeling I swear I can feel as if they happened, Sebastian's lips against mine; his gloved hand caressing my hair and holding my chin so I'd look at him. Blush fought to creep up my cheeks when I thought of this but I pushed it away ashamed; what has gotten into me lately? Maybe I am going insane since I started getting those dreams, they could mean something that I do not understand; or I'm just losing my sanity. Whoever said a demon had to be completely sane; I could be losing my very sanity.

When I get downstairs I see all of Sebastian's family standing around casually in the living room. Sebastian and I walk downstairs and when they see us Juniper says "Good morning Ciel, I hope you slept well." Cocking an eyebrow I say "Yeah I slept fine," She is still smiling as she says "Well since you don't have a true family anymore we figured you'd like a new one. Dimitri and I have come to a decision and we'd like you to join our family, we want to adopt you." Her words surprise me but I don't show it, what should I say? Do I really want to be pulled into the life of a demon family, it definitely would be something new. "I'm sorry but I must decline, I just don't think I am ready for something as big as that." I say causing a look of disappointment to spread across Juniper and Dimitri. Another thing I just can't imagine Sebastian becoming my older brother that'd be way too weird. Juniper sighs and says "Just think about it for a bit; we'd love to have you as part of our family."

After declining their request their presence began to get very uncomfortable; it seems my choice changed it all. We didn't do much after that until they left; making everything go straight back to the way it was... almost. Sitting in my study I am doing nothing more than letting all those dreams haunt me along with my emotions. Right now I feel full of confusion; why do I blush at the thought of that dream, why do I crave the feeling of Sebastian's arms around me, why do I want him?

_~Dream~_

"Sinned and cursed child today I shall mark you with the brand of a noble beast." a bland male voice says through the pit of blackness. I have no clue where I am but I am scared, I admit I am scared of what is to come from this. I am in a dark bottomless pit but I'm not falling, just staying in mid-air. Suddenly a burning painful sensation starts causing me to gasp and slightly arch my back but it's as if I'm pinned in place. I now know what's going on, this is yet another painful nightmare. The scene suddenly changes and now I'm locked in a cage all alone and that burning pain has been replaced with a deep hunger. I look around but all I see are more children like me, stuck alone and left for dead. Out of the blue Sebastian comes up to the cage and bends the bars helping me out. Now bridal style in his' arms I relax a little until I realize where he is heading; the sacrifice table. Before I have time to even struggle I'm pinned to the table. In a flash I see an inhumanly fast slash of a knife and a quick overload of pain wakes me from my dream.

_~End of Dream~_

My eyes flash open to find myself in my office and I see Sebastian on one knee looking up at me and I realize I fell asleep. Taking in my situation still full of shock without control of myself I jump into Sebastian's arms and stuff my face in his chest, I'm sure this is a surprise for him. "Young Master?" Sebastian says in a surprised and confused tone. Bringing up my small shaky fist I place them on his chest and say "Please don't ever betray me." I feel warm arms wrap around me causing me to slightly relax and Sebastian says "Never, I will never betray you young master." Sebastian picks me up still in his arms bridal style and he starts walking towards the study door, he's going to take me to my room. The dream suddenly flashes through my mind right to the point with Sebastian causing me to freeze and slightly tense up. Sebastian notices this and says "It was only a dream young master nothing more." Looking up at him I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes, I never want him to leave me again. I want to be with him forever.

_Ahhhh i know it's short but :') that's sweet right? You know I'm gonna get right onto the next chapter I'm such an eager beaver and this is getting all fluffy cute AHH I'll shut up now just go do the stuff to encourage! ~Roxy 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ciel's POV:_  
After Sebastian puts me into my night clothes he sits me on the bed and tucks me in; before he leaves the bed side he says "Ciel if there is something that is bugging you or causing this sudden change of attitude in you I will gladly listen to you if you need to talk about it. I will understand no matter what the case might be," I look up and meet his wanting red eyes and I say "Well..." Sebastian says "You can tell me anything as I will not judge you; you can trust me." Looking away from Sebastian I start "I've been having these dreams for awhile and most of them are based on my past as a human, almost as if my past is haunting me trying to force me to remember every single detail of the past." When I look up Sebastian has a sympathetic expression and he sits beside me and says "You just need to believe they are just dreams, I would guess the only way to get rid of these nightmares are to either concur them or distract yourself from the fear." I ask "Distract me how?" I wonder what exactly he means by distracting me because I am well aware how the concurring works and I'm not sure if I'm capable of that as just the thought of it gives me chills. "How about something like this," Sebastian says with a devious smirk as he takes me slightly stroking the back of my head and leans in; whoa whoa whoa am I having another dream like that one?  
I look at him with wide eyes not saying a thing, not moving a muscle, not reacting at all just looking at him with wide eyes not able to do much more. Closing my eyes and shaking my head I say "Am I dreaming or is this all real?" Sebastian says "I believe this is real life and not a dream." My heart is beating super fast thanks to that surprise that... that I kinda like. I didn't even realize my cheeks are bright red with blush and I say "Well um well yeah that's um that'll um," Sebastian interrupts my stuttering mess and says "I'm pretty sure that was a yes I heard a yes through some of that but it's hard to say through your embarrassed stuttering." I scowl and reply coldly "Well what do you expect you took me by surprise there!" He smirks once again and says "See it's working for a minute or so you weren't even thinking of the dreams just thinking of my actions." I'm taken back he is right the only thing in my mind for a second there was Sebastian not those dreams but now that he reminded me! "You're right I couldn't really think of anything else thanks to that," Sebastian says "Well you should get some rest young master as I'm sure you're tired good night," Before he leaves I spat out "Wait!" and grab at the cuff of his sleeve but not meeting his eyes as I'm not sure if I regret my moves. "What is it young master?" I reply "Well... could you stay in here until I fall asleep?" He shows a devious grin and says "Of course my lord."  
He is sitting in a chair beside the bed and I refuse to look his way; I know I was the one wanting him to stay in here but... now I just feel awkward. I'm not tired at all and in fact I don't want to sleep as I will just end up with yet another dream; I'd hate to know what it'd be like thanks to the recent events that might influence the dream. Maybe if I just pretend to fall asleep... but do I really want him to leave; god I feel like such a mess I just want it all gone. "Are you having trouble falling asleep young master?" Sebastian asks pulling me from my own mind and I say "Well... yes I am," I sit up and I'm looking at my feet not saying a thing as I wait for some sort of response from Sebastian. "Maybe I can help you; would you like entertainment until you're tired, or maybe just some company, anything you'd like young master I can do as I'm at your will." What exactly does he mean by entertainment! Taking in a deep breath I manage out the answer I didn't want to say "No I will be fine Sebastian you can leave now." He smirks and replies "I can tell you're lying its way to obvious for even a regular human could tell your lying." Damn it. "From what I can tell what you would want right now would probably just some attention and the love you never got as a child, you don't want to be mature and grown up do you Ciel you don't have to I'm the only one here." He puts an arm around me causing me to be tense for a split second until it sinks in and I do the only thing I can do; accept it. I lie against Sebastian and stuff my head in his shoulder not saying a word; I really don't care what he thinks right now I just feel so lost and confused this is what I truly need.  
We sat there for what felt like hours not saying a word just sitting there; absorbing the situation and the newly felt feelings that must be going through the both of us, why else would he be so kind to me even if he is my eternal butler. "Ciel I just want you to know that I care for you and I have great feelings for you; I would do anything for you even if you don't want it. I never want to see your sea blue eye filled with sadness and fear. I never want to see your life fade from your pale body as that would kill me myself, I want you to know that I have and always will love you." My heart feels as if it skips a beat and it's now hammering inside my chest, so I was right there is some sort of feelings going in between us but I really don't mind all that much. Hesitating for a moment I simply reply "I love you too Sebastian." That feels so strange and foreign on my tongue; I never thought I'd see the day I say 'I love you' to my butler. After that I am just sitting there in Sebastian's arms for hours getting pecks and pet talk once and awhile from Sebastian. Not long after I begin to feel myself drift off into sleep; oh no not again, well this time is different at least I have Sebastian with me.  
I wake up with tears fighting their way to escape my eyes; I find myself in Sebastian's arms who is fast asleep and so I just sit there in his arms thinking over the horrific dream that I just had. Blinking away the tears I try and cuddle up just a bit closer to him, I want his comfort right now. I want his caring words to lull me to sleep, I want him to give me a kiss on my forehead, I want to hear the words 'I love you' I feel so alone. I sit there for awhile until it was daytime once again and when Sebastian woke up our eyes meet and he gives me a sympathetic smile and says "Good morning Ciel." I'm not sure if I'm glad or not that he avoided the situation, it's pretty obvious why I have tear stains all over my face. It's the same as always those dreams are haunting me, this time was no different even if I do have Sebastian with me. "Would you like me to go prepare you some breakfast young master?" Sebastian asks and I just answer with a shrug. "Hey," Sebastian says coming over to my side and takes me by the chin saying "No need to be tired and grumpy let's start the day off good," He gives me a kiss on the lips which we quickly pull into and after a little while we release Sebastian says "I hope that put you in a better mood young master," Rolling my eyes I say "Whatever, and yes I guess I'd like some food or something."  
After eating the food Sebastian made for me I was left with nothing to do, looks like it has gone back to normal just me sitting around and Sebastian doing chores. I am sitting on the living room couch staring at the ceiling when I hear Sebastian enter the room. "I'm bored Sebastian," I complain hoping to get his attention and he replies "What do you want me to do?" In an un-amused tone I say "Entertain me I don't care how just a little entertainment." He comes over to my side and says "Yes my lord," He sits on the couch beside me and when I look to him we lean into a kiss; I see where he is going with this. Sebastian scoots me onto his lap and we continue the deep kiss not taking very many breaths. While kissing Sebastian's hands are traveling up and down my body stroking at my thighs and teasing me. After that it was all a daze I barely remember much but I do feel the after effect of it, this is like a punch in the face. I just did it with my butler, what the hell is wrong with me?  
**Yeah there the end of chapter 3, sorry that i didn't write anything that some of you might've been expecting I'm just to innocent and it's way to awkward to write. I might write some of that later *-*~Roxy 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 [Ciel's POV]

The rest of the day was the same; me hanging around Sebastian, sitting at my desk, and once I even walked around the manor out of boredom. Boredom can do many things to you; it can force you into many things you didn't suspect you'd ever do in your entire life. Like for instance I never thought I'd see the day I'd do _it _with my devilishly handsome butler that I so happen to like, something did go wrong when I became a demon I'm just not sure what clicked in my mind. While walking around the manor I notice a shadow not far in the brush causing me to freeze; all I can tell is it's a man he is much older than me and he definitely not human. This can't be good. Please lord I don't care if I'm demon I'm praying to you hear and now, please let Sebastian somehow hear my thoughts or at least know I'm freaking out right now. I'm frozen I just can't move, as if I'm paralyzed but what am I to do as I don't know who it is, what they want, and what they are? Trying to sound confident I ask "Who are you?" but fail as I sound like I've just seen a ghost. The man shows a toothy grin not saying a word but before anything else could happen I'm attacked from behind as I'm hit on the back of my head causing me to fall to the ground in pain. I can't say a word, I can't move a muscle, all I can do is let out my pain through uncontrollable tears flowing down my face as I'm lying there waiting for fate to hit.

"We don't take no for an answer," I hear Juniper say from behind me causing my heart to almost completely stop as I realize who my attackers are; Sebastian's parents. I'm sorry but this just doesn't seem right I swear they weren't like this when they were staying at the manor but I guess they just wanted to appear kind. I am trying to keep awake so I could possibly call for Sebastian but before I have the chance to say a thing they gagged me, bounding me and then they carry me with them back towards a carriage. I just want to go back to last night, the feeling of Sebastian's embrace, his beautiful red eyes, his soft worm touch to help me out of my pain. I'm pushed into the corner of the carriage and they sit in the seats; Juniper is 'comforting' me while Demitri is concentrated on something else which looks to be paper work and such. Blinking away the fighting tears I refuse to look at the two adults sitting in the carriage; they stole me away right as I had found something I truly loved. Right when I found my sunlight they stole it from me and replaced it with pure darkness and not a single ray of warmth. While staring at the wall of the carriage I suddenly feel a pinch and a lulling voice says "I'm sorry but we can't have you knowing your exact location; all you need to do is sleep." My eye lids began to feel heavy and I want to scream for Sebastian; where is he why hasn't he come for me, does he still even want me?

_My limbs feel heavy, my mouth is dry, I feel as if when I make a single move my whole body would shatter to pieces, my eye lids still heavy and worst of all I feel the rusty handcuffs tightly around my hands and feet. Why couldn't this all just be a horrible dream; I want to wake up in Sebastian's arms sobbing terribly so I can stuff my face in his chest and feel his warmth against mine. At least this time I don't have a gag I swear I couldn't breathe in that thing; if I was a normal human I could've died from lack of air because of that thing! Once my eye sight sharpens adjusting to the surroundings I gasp as I realize where I am; I must be dreaming it can't be. My eyes tear up greatly as I take in the scene of the many faces laughing and watching my every move, the many other kids in cages around me covered in only rags and starved, and my eyes soon find the sacrifice table in the middle of the room. It's pretty much an exact replica of what happened those many years ago, or maybe this is all a dream I doubt his parents would actually do this to me. Maybe I'm still asleep from when I escaped to my study to be alone, maybe Sebastian still hates me this could all be a horrific dream and there is nothing between us. _

I wake up with a gasp frantically looking around but all I see is darkness; I try to move but cuffs are bounding me in my spot, where am I and what happened? Narrowing my eyes I try and adjust my sight so maybe I could get a glimpse at where I am? Suddenly I hear a large boom and I start looking around with a confused expression hoping to learn what that was and where exactly I am? I'm thinking I'm at Sebastian's parent's house since they stole me but I'm really not sure what is real right now; this could all just be part of a dream. My eyes widen in horror when I hear... Sebastian's scream; it sounded as if he is in pain, oh god I hope he's okay. A single tear falls down my face and my head falls low and now I'm staring at the cage bottom with blurred vision. A single stream of light snaps me out of my trance and at the door way stands Juniper and she squeals "Oh he's awake!" Sadly I don't pay attention to her and stare down at the ground again; I wish that it was Sebastian at the door here to save me, I wish I could feel his arms around me again, I want to see his warm hearted smile but... how do I even know if he is alive?

Through the bars she takes me by the chin forcing me to look up to her while whipping away my stray tear and she says "It will be alright Ciel all you have to do is behave and you'll be okay," My eyes shine red for a split second and I say "What did you do to him; I heard his scream what did you do?" Her smile disappears and she says "Oh Sebastian; just a bit of discipline for disagreeing with us but don't worry, I'm sure you've had your share of him misbehaving. He's always been a stubborn one." At least he is still alive I think I would die myself if he was gone; I don't know what I'd do truly I may be a demon but I'm not a strong one. Now that I know he is alive I refuse to obey until I am with him back at the manor alone; I will not give in until I get what I want. "Now Ciel I will give you everything you ever wanted; a loving family, friends, shelter and whatever you please as long as you give in without a fight. It's not much of a task we just want to become your true parents, let us adopt you and everything will go just as you want." Smirking I simply reply "No," she raises her eyebrows with a frown and starts "Oh really," Standing up she snaps and says "Boys; I want you to teach him a lesson, until you hear him plead for what I want you will do what you must. Have fun," My eyes widen in horror; this will be one long night.

"A blind fold so you can't see," A husky male voice says and my eyes are immediately covered; this is just wonderful I'm bound in a cage, I can't see, and worst of all Juniper just ordered a bunch of what I'm guessing are demons to _teach me a lesson_. I yell "Sebas-" but before I could finish my cry for help they gag me and now all my senses are shut off except feeling and sound. Suddenly I feel that I am grabbed and pulled out of the cage; I guess it all begins here I really just hope Sebastian would come here now and save me from what's to come. I feel a sudden chill as I realize they tore my clothes off and then I feel sharp claws start to scratch at me when entering me. I scream in pain as the demons use me causing my whole body to feel nothing but pain. My muffled screams are nothing more than a quite whisper through the gag, if only Sebastian would be here for me where is he? Suddenly one of the demons takes out the demon and asks "Now will you do as she says little boy or do you need another round?" I am shaking violently and tears are streaming down my face but I don't answer as I can barely manage anything out. "Well?" another one says but I can't even manage out a no. "If you don't answer soon we'll take it as a no and you know what that means." I burst into a sob attack as I'm laying on the cold ground; I can't help but think of those years it's just like it. I'm treated as nothing more than a slave.

"Ciel!" I suddenly hear Sebastian bust through the door in an exhausted tone and I hear the other demons growl towards him; I just want to be with Sebastian right now. I am hurting more than ever before and I need the comfort; it hurts. "Low life scums," Sebastian says in a deep angered tone and in seconds there is screams throughout the room. Once there was somewhat silence except for my quiet sobs I hear footsteps my way than I feel Sebastian's arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest as he strokes at my hair saying "its okay, it's okay," repeatedly supporting me through this. Once my sobbing had somewhat calmed down I asked "Why didn't you save me before it happened; why couldn't you prevent it?" Sebastian looks at me with a saddened expression and he says "I would've if I could but my parents are stronger than me and it was very hard for me to get here to save you from what I could. I hope you understand and will forgive me as I had a horrific experience myself." Giving him a worried expression I sigh and lay my head back on his chest; this was such an unexpected turn in events I never even thought something like this would happen. But what am I to do when they know where I live and they could easily come back for me, I don't want to go through that again.

After that I don't see his parents again for the rest of the day; we just go straight back to the manor so we can both get some rest. A lot has happened today that was much unexpected and I refuse for it to happen again; I will not give in and I will fight for Sebastian and I in the end. That night we slept together, in each other's arms safe and sound.


End file.
